


Te Amo

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek es una ternura, Isaac y Scott están enamorados, M/M, Scott habla español, También Derek y Stiles, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Stiles e Isaac deciden matar el aburrimiento charlando, lo que lleva a confesiones tiernas sobre sus respectivas parejas, quienes escuchan todo y se enamoran un poco más.





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro Sterek y Scisaac con el corazón, en especial el segundo.  
> Esto ocurre luego de que Jackson se fuera y antes de que la manada de Alfas llegara a la ciudad.  
> También Scott habla español, pero por alguna razón no puedo cambiarle la letra a esas palabras.  
> Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Decir que Isaac y Stiles estaban aburridos era quedarse corto. 

La noche había caído hacía un par de horas, y no sabían que hacer, aunque no era como si el loft de Derek ofreciera muchas opciones, por lo que el rubio se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando al hijo del sheriff, quien estaba repatingado en el suelo.

Sus parejas habían salido a comprar comida y otras cosas que consideraban necesarias, y ninguno sabía con exactitud cuándo regresarían, así como tampoco tenían idea de cómo entretenerse. 

\- Stiles.

\- ¿Uh huh?

\- ¿Cómo es tener a Derek de novio? - la pregunta sorprendió a Stilinski, ya que jamás pensó que hablaría del tema con alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien era Isaac Lahey. 

\- Pues es... diferente - el joven iba a tener complicaciones para explicarse - Quiero decir que él no es el típico novio. Si bien la mayoría del tiempo es un poco... huraño con los demás, cuando lo llegas a conocer en un ambiente más íntimo, te das cuenta de que es completamente diferente a la idea que todos se hacen de él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el rizado para ver si se había dedicado a hacer otra cosa, pero el beta estaba abrazando un almohadón contra su pecho y tenía sus ojos pegados a la figura tendida en el piso. Stiles le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa  antes de seguir hablando. - Derek es muy tierno y protector con las personas que de verdad le importan, y tiene pequeños gestos para demostrar su cariño que nadie creería propios de un Hale.  
A veces solo me abraza y me dice que soy la razón de su alegría, y eso logra que me enamore cada vez más. También le gusta apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, y a mí me agrada acariciar sus cabellos, lo que por cierto lo hace ronronear aunque él no lo admita.  
No era la relación que esperaba cuando empezamos a salir, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio habló. - Wow. No imaginé que Derek pudiera ser así.

\- Tampoco yo - replicó Stilinski - ¿Y qué hay de ti y mi mejor amigo? 

\- Pues... él es increíble - contestó el de cabellos rizados mientras sus mejillas tomaban color. 

\- Vamos Isaac. Dime algo más - animó el joven que yacía en el piso del loft. 

Dudó unos segundo antes de empezar a hablar. - Luego de la niñez que tuve, Scott es mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado.  
Es tierno, cariñoso, protector y me hace sentir la persona con mayor suerte del mundo. Sé que soy más alto que él, pero adoro ser la cucharita pequeña y sentarme en su regazo; me gusta que me bese el cuello y que me susurre cosas lindas en el oído cuando nos vamos a dormir.  
Cuando me hace el amor es tierno y cuidadoso, y siempre me dice cuánto me ama y que jamás quiere separarse de mi lado. También me agrada que me abrace y me bese cuando estoy triste o asustado.  
Scott es una de las mejores personas que existen en el mundo, y por más cliché que suene, quiero pasar con él el resto de mi vida.

Los ojos de Lahey se habían llenado de lágrimas a la mitad de su explicación, y cuando terminó de hablar un par lograron escaparse. El lobo se las limpió rápidamente para que Stiles no se burlara de él, pero al mirarlo notó que también tenía los ojos empañados.  
Ambos rieron, algo avergonzados de parecer chicas adolescentes hablando sobre los chicos que les gustaban.

\- Me siento patético por hablar así de mi novio - confesó Isaac, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar la zapatilla que Stiles le arrojó a la cabeza.

\- ¡Si vuelves a decir eso juro que la próxima vez voy a lograr golpearte! - amenazó el castaño, y apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, la puerta del loft se abrió, mostrando a Derek y a Scott 

\- Y no serás el único - dijo el moreno, dirigiéndose hacia su novio y alzándolo del sillón para besarlo. Las piernas de Isaac se enroscaron en su cintura y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello para evitar caerse.

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste de todo lo que dije? - preguntó el rubio separándose del joven.

\- ¿Te enojarías mucho si digo que todo? - la cara de McCall mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual fue correspondida por el chico entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo - fue la simple respuesta que consiguió antes de que el de ojos azules volviera a besarlo.

Por otro lado, Stiles se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba acurrucado contra el cuerpo del Alfa, quien a su vez le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda; sabía que Derek también escuchó todo, pero no le preocupaba ya que vivían diciéndose que se amaban. El castaño levantó la vista y se paró en puntas de pie para alcanzar la boca de su novio y dejar un casto beso en ella.

\- Te amo Der - dijo sonriendo.

\- También te amo tesoro - replicó Hale frotando su nariz contra la del joven, mientras una calidez se extendía por su pecho al observar el bello rostro del chico que le había dado alegría a su vida. 

× × × × × 

Luego de la cena, ambas parejas se encontraban frente al televisor; Isaac y Scott entre el sofá y la mesa de café, con el rubio sentado entre las piernas del moreno, y Stiles y Derek acurrucados en el sillón. 

Un episodio de 'Friends' se reproducía en el aparato, pero ninguno le prestaba atención. Estaban en sus propios mundos junto a la persona que más querían; eran conscientes de las otras personas en la habitación, y aún así intercambiaban pequeñas muestras de cariño, acostumbrados ya a demostrarlas frente a sus amigos y familia.

Hale besaba el cabello de Stiles, quien a cambio presionaba sus labios en el cuello del lobo mayor. De tanto en tanto Derek le hacía cosquillas, provocando que el joven soltara risitas, aunque se detuvo cuando Stilinski casi termina en el piso de tanto reír.

La situación tuvo al beta carcajeándose contra el cuello de McCall, y fue el pobre Scott el que se ganó un almohadazo en la cabeza por parte de su mejor amigo, a quien no le gustaba que se rieran de sus tropiezos.

\- Oye - reclamó el rizado, la gracia del incidente del hijo del sheriff ahora olvidada. La manía que tenía el castaño de revolear lo que tuviera a mano generalmente no le molestaba, pero cuando eran dirigidos hacia él o su novio los nervios se le alteraban y tenía que contenerse para no saltarle encima.

\- Déjalo bebé - el apodo hizo que sus ojos se fijaran en los del moreno; azul y marrón se encontraron, reflejando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Las mejillas de Isaac se tiñeron de rojo y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Scott. Suavemente, el más bajo unió sus labios con los de su novio, quien también sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. 

Al separarse, el moreno empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la cara y el cuello del rizado, provocando que este riera tiernamente.

\- Eres adorable - dijo el de orbes oscuros. El sonrojo de Isaac se hizo aun más acentuado, pero sin embargo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó castamente.

\- Te amo Scotty - replicó simplemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

\- También te amo precioso - besó su sien y lo pegó más contra su pecho, haciendo que su novio se acurrucara y soltara un suspiro de felicidad.

En algún momento de la noche todos quedaron dormidos, con el sonido del televisor, ahora olvidado, llenando el silencio del loft.

Los corazones latían felices: el de Derek sabiendo que tenía a su pequeña pareja segura entre sus brazos, y el de Stiles al sentir el cálido cuerpo del lobo que lo hacía sentir entre las nubes cada vez que estaban juntos. Si bien el castaño tenía una extraña habilidad para meterse en problemas, el de ojos claros parecía encontrarlo sin importar donde estuviera para salvarlo, y el corazón de Stiles parecía crecer cada vez más, llenándose de amor por el mayor.

Los años de abuso que el rubio sufrió por parte de su padre le impidieron confiar en las personas, pero Scott había demostrado ser completamente diferente a los demás, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una palabra de aliento para quien lo necesitara. Con la cercanía del latino, todos los malos momentos se iban de su mente, dando paso al cariño y fidelidad que sentía por el otro beta.  
Por su lado, Scott había encontrado en Isaac un compañero tierno, sensible y tímido que se escondía bajo la apariencia de un chico malo; tras esa fachada, Lahey adoraba pegarse al cuerpo de su chico y que le dijera cosas lindas al oído, así como también amaba que Scott siempre estuviera ahí para él cuando lo necesitaba, dándole apoyo y confortándolo si se sentía preocupado o con miedo.

Sus vidas eran duras, siempre corriendo para intentar salvar sus vidas y las de los demás, pero si eso les permitía saber que la persona que amaba iba a estar a salvo, entonces valía la pena luchar cada día para mantenerlos seguros, sabiendo que cuando todo acababa, siempre habría un par de brazos abiertos esperando por ellos.


End file.
